The Railen Chronicles:Shattered Peace
by GuardianFan-HE
Summary: The owls in the valley of Railen have never needed to fight, and have always lived in peace. But when an unknown army launches an attack, can the owls of the valley survive?
1. Prologue

**Author's note**

**I am sorry for the fact that I am not continuing the previous Railen Chronicles. However, Blackfeather and I shall be redoing it. We believe our skills have improved and we hope that you enjoy the story. Positive and Negative Criticism are welcome. Thank you!**

_**GuardianFan-He**_

**Prologue **

Across the valley, owls began to flock to their hollows as daylight overtook the forest. Suddenly, their attention was caught by a mesmerizing sight from the west. Over the mountains where none of the valley's residents had dared to go, now flew so many owls it appeared the sky was no longer there. They stood and stared at the spectacle, wondering whether to approach, when the leading owls of the group cast down burning sticks into the forest, catching it ablaze. Many of the stronger owls of the valley attempted to attack, only to be cut down mid charge. After this sight, it was a race, to beat the attackers to the caves dotting the east wall of the valley. Those who fell behind were slaughtered. Finally the attacking force stopped, and allowing their prey to enter the caves, now trapped, and proceeded to burn the land, till all that remained of the once beautiful forest at the floor of the valley were half-burnt coals and ashes.

**How did I do? Is it an improvement from the previous story? Feel free to share your thoughts by pressing that nice little button below.**

**Next chapter will be either mine or Blackfeathers, though we do not know at the time. Please don't rush us, as we are both very busy and I worked on this for a week till it sounded good. Have fun my viewers!**


	2. Chapter 2

ere's the chapter:  
AN: Hello everyone! So i hope you guys liked the first chappie with the suspenseful ending. Anyhoo, lets continue!

The owls flew with all the might they could muster at the time but sadly, they realized this was not enough. Mothers and fathers looked at their offspring and cooed softly to them. It was a mixture of elf owls, spotted owls, barn owls, great greys, and so many more that were heading into a main cave. Of course the invaders were going to attack that first. It was common sense but then again when you are frightened, all your common sense seems to disappear. That was what Tarra now knew. The barely fledged owlet fled at the fastest pace she could but sadly she knew that was not enough. It was never enough.

The barn owl heard her older sister's wing beats behind her. She turned around to see her black barn owl sister holding something that was making her slow down. Usually the black barn owl would help her and other owlets with their flying abilities which Tarra needed help on her movements since she tended to get loud when flying. Blackfeather called something out to her but Tarra sadly couldnt hear over the sizzling of their homes and the squawks of frantic owls. Tarra finally realized what she was saying; Head to the cave on the upper right of the main cave. Tarra changed her course and went upward. Now only Glaux could protect them inside the caves.

Blackfeather landed roughly beside her sibling after a minutes. Mostly likely it was about 5 minutes and they supposed they were safe from harm they landed to catch their breath. "Well that was intense wasnt it?" Blackfeather muttered as her coal feathers ruffled. She turned around to see her sister crying softly. Blackfeather sighed for she knew why she was crying. "Sister, i understand that is hard. I understand that youre suffering because of the loss of Mum, but she wouldnt want us to mourn over her and cause us to die in the hands of her killers." The black barn owl said with her own tears forming in her golden eyes. Her sister's amber eyes were filled with pain and suffering as she had lost her mum and never knew her da.

"I should have stayed! I should have tackled that frinking owl myself! I should have ripped him apart. I... I... I just may never forgive myself for leaving Ma like that." Tarra said, her tone lowered as she remembered the whole scene. Oh those memories were going to haunt her until the day she died. Would she go with her mum or go to the place where every owl feared? "There was nothing we could have done dear sister. Sadly thats the truth and i know it hurts. But stuff like this hurts you know? The thing is, to live on like how she would if she were here with us." Blackfeather said with a sigh. 'Oh the irony! One minute im thinking what would happen if Mum died and now she's gone.' Tarra thought as she turned from the older owl. That was before they heard voices coming closer and closer.

A great gray, snowy owl, great horned owl, and a barn owl landed in front of the two, taking both by surprise. "Who are you? Are you friend or foe!" Blackfeather yelled as she stood in front of her sibling protectively. She lost her mother but there was no way she was going to lose her sister. Her muscles tensed as she prepared to fight if necessary. "Friend! We mean no harm. In fact we are running from those invaders. My name is Starblossom." The barn owl said with her wings up and her voice cracking. Dried tear streaks were left plainly on her heart shaped face. She must have lost some loved one also, since Tarra heard of Starblossom from her hatchling. Tarra then remembered about the female hatchling and looked around, searching for said owlet. "What happened to Luna?" Tarra asked with a tilt of her head.

"She's dead."

Tarra gasped as she heard those words. Luna was playmate of hers and so young and innocent. It didn't really register in the young barn owl's gizzard that she was dead. No she cant be. She was too young. Too helpless. What did she ever do to make Glaux take her small life? Tarra shook her head looked down. This couldn't have happened. Maybe she was in a dream. Yes that sound right. A horrible daymare. Maybe if she closed her eyes and opened them again, she would be snuggling close to her Mum at dusk, barely waking up while Blackfeather would be practicing her mating dance for next mating season. Tarra closed her eyes. Maybe it was all a daymare.

Tarra opened her eyes. It wasn't a daymare. It was real. Luna, her ma and countless others were dead. And there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"My name is Coal. We could have met in a better situation but sadly fate , oh , she doesn't us to meet under normal circumstances." Coal stated with her classy accent coating every word. "I am Rain." The great horned owl said softly. "Im Topaz." The snowy owlet also said. Of course everyone knew her. Well who wont know you if you are the offspring of a very important owl? Coal's feathers ruffled as she felt an awkward silence cover the owls. "So, i say we band together until the invaders leave. All those who agree, say I!" Starblossom said. The sounds of the owls' 'I's bounced against the walls of cave. "Its decided then! We're sticking together!"

"Not without me you don't." An owl with an irish accent said. The group turn around and saw a another black barn owl standing behind them. His face was covered by a gold visor and battle claws covered his talons. He looked like he was ready for combat. Coal flew upward ready to attack the male if he were apart of the invaders. "Whoa, i bid you no harm!" He spoke as he saw the hostile gazes of the owls. "What about your garment? Battle equiment seems very suspicious at the time." Starblossom said cafefully watching the owl. "What? These old things? They were my da's before those frinking owls came. My parents died trying to protect me." The male replied, taking off his gear. The group gasped to see his heart face white instead of black like the rest of him. "The name's Phantom by the way."


End file.
